A scandal in belgravia with Sherlock and his daughter
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: A case full of Scandal, whips, national secrets and Vatican cameos , when the case file of Irene Adler is brought to Sherlock by royalty themselves how can he refuse? and when Hannah falls seriously ill and The Dominatrix is still out smarting him, will Sherlock be able to keep a focused mind or will Miss Adler get the better of him? Please review
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I'm going to start this after Moriarty and the pool so there is no chapter with that, I only own Hannah

John sat typing on his blog while his flat mate stood in front of him drinking coffee from a white mug dressed in a white shirt black suit trousers and a red dressing gown, he was flicking through the newspaper, the geniuses off-spring sat on the couch stringing her Father and hers violins, the entry John was writing was called Life Goes On…

'What are you typing?' asked Sherlock without looking up from his newspaper 'A blog' John replied without looking up from his actives

'About?' Sherlock turned a page of the newspaper ' us' 'well your typing a lot' John looks up at Sherlock, the doorbell down stairs rings Hannah laid the two violins in their hard cases and went down to open the door Sherlock sets down his mug and follows her down 'so what have we got?' he mutters

'My wife seems to be spending a lot of time in the office.' 'Boring! '

'I think my husband is having an affair' 'yes'

'She not my real aunt she's been replaced, I know she has, I know human ash' 'leave'

'We are prepared to pay any sum of money you care to mention, for the recovery of these files' 'boring'

'we have a website it explains the true meaning of comic books because people often miss a lot of the themes' Sherlock looks as if he is not going to take the case ' oh!, but then all the comic books start to come true!' Sherlock stop and walks back to his chair 'interesting'

John sat in the red armchair typing on his blog The Geek Interpreter …

The two Holmes heads appeared on each side of Johns head, reading what he was typing over his shoulder 'the geek interpreter what does that mean ?' asked Sherlock in an annoyed tone 'that's the title' 'why does it need a title?' asked Hannah in the same annoyed tone as her Father, the two geniuses' heads disappeared John smiled to himself

Sherlock, Hannah and John were examining a body in the morgue

'Do people actually read your blog?' said Sherlock as he looked at something on the blondes head 'Where do you think are clients come from?' said John as he looked at where Sherlock was staring at intensely 'I have a website' 'yes where you list 240 different tobacco ash, nobody's reading your website' Sherlock straightened up obviously furious Hannah walked out of the room and her Father followed 'right then dyed blonde, no obvious cause of death, expect for these speckles, whatever they are-' John looked up and realized Sherlock and Hannah were gone

John sat at the table in 221 B Baker Street typing at his computer

Sherlock came out of the kitchen eating toast for a change and had the newspaper in hand he doubled back and looked at what John was typing 'Oh for god's sake!, the speckled blonde!' he shouted through a mouth full of toast

Two little girls sat in front of Sherlock, John and Hannah

'They wouldn't let us see granddad when he died, this that because he went to heaven?' 'People don't really go to heaven when they die, their taken into a small room and burned' the two girls looked at one another 'Dad….' 'Sherlock…'

Hannah, Sherlock, John and Lestrade walked across a deserted area towards a sliver car 'there was a plane crash in Düsseldorf, yesterday, everybody dead' said Lestrade 'suspected terrorist bombing, we do watch the news' said Sherlock in a matter- of-fact tone 'we sometimes turn it off if it is boring, though' said Hannah they reached the car and looked into the open boot and dead body, the body was male, dark hair, late thirties to forties, Hannah was about to step forward but her father stopped her much to her displeasure, Sherlock began examining the car and the body 'according to the flight details, this man was checked in on board, inside his coat there was stuff from the flight, boarding pass, napkin, special biscuit, passport stamped in Bern airport, this man should have died in a plane crash in Dusseldorf yesterday instead, he's dead in a car boot in Sussex' 'lucky escape' Hannah shot John a ''really?'' look 'any ideas?' asked Lestrade to Sherlock 'eight' Sherlock continues to examine the body 'okay… four ideas' he looked at the items take from the body Sherlock looked up 'okay ….. Maybe two ideas'

John sat at the laptop typing an entry called ''Sherlock Baffled'' 'No, don't mention the unsolved ones' John looked at his roommate who was wearing working gloves, goggles and holding a beaker with a liquid in it in one hand and a Bunsen burner in the other 'people want to know your human' 'why?' John looked back to the computer 'because their interested ''no their not…. Why?' 'this is blog has had nearly 2000 hits in the last eight hour, this is you living Sherlock not 240 different types of tobacco ash' Sherlock placed his goggles back on and turned on the burner dangerously close to John's shoulder '243' he said sulkily

'So what's this one the belly button murderers?' said Hannah as her, John, Sherlock and Lestrade walked off the stage 'The naval treatment?' they entered a small corridor 'there's a lot of press out-side guys' said Lestrade 'Oh, they won't be interested in us' said Sherlock

'Yeah that was before you were any internet phenomenon so of them asked for photos of just you'

Sherlock shot John an angry look they passed a door but doubled back and grabbed two hats, a golf cap and a deerstalker. He threw one to John and they both put their hats on Sherlock shoved his daughters hood up she pulled it up properly 'I'm a private detective the last thing I need is a public image' he pulled the collar of his overcoat half way up his face as they made their way out onto the street the bulbs in the cameras flashed bright


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: The surgery Hannah is having might not be totally realistic, sorry I'm not a doctor!

'Okay Hannah hop up on the table' said Dr Harrison

Hannah did she was told 'now what seems the problem Mr Holmes?' said Dr Harrison smiled at him like a teenage girl, even if the devilishly handsome detective had a daughter it didn't put her off 'well she had an episode of chills then a fever, uh, then she had a dry cough that got worse and chest pains on the, right side' Dr Harrison looked slightly worried 'what?' said Hannah as she saw the doctors face she started to panic a little bit Dr Harrison turned her back to Hannah and Sherlock and began preparing something on the table 'you have a weak immune system, don't you Hannah?' she said without turning around 'yeah… I was born with it, why?' the doctor turned around and walked over to Hannah her black heels that she only wore when Sherlock was there, the doctor put the Stethoscope's hearing ends into her ears and put the circular end against the right side of Hannah's chest the doctor tapped the end lightly there was a dull thud instead of a hollow drum-like side the doctor put the Stethoscope down on the table and looked at Mr Holmes 'Mr Holmes, I believe your daughter has pneumonia, due to her weak immune system, I believe she got it from a bacteria that probably just would have given you or me the flu, but for her its worse' Sherlock looked at Hannah worried 'I say because of how serve the case is and the way she has asthma she'll have to have surgery' Hannah's face went pale 'what kind?' asked Sherlock 'She'll have to get tubes in her right lung to get rid of fluid, for probably, um, two days maybe three' the doctor tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear 'come back on Wednesday and we will perform the operation' the doctor smiled and patted Hannah on the shoulder 'it's okay, it will be fine just don't overdo it' Hannah hopped off the table 'oh and before I forget, here' Dr Harrison passed Hannah two prescription bottles 'Thanks' said Hannah not sounding sincere

The two walked back to Baker Street 'so…. Scared?' said Sherlock looking at his daughter as he searched for his keys in his pocket 'yeah, duh!' she said she sighed and pulled out her keys and opened the door to 221 Baker Street the two walked up the stairs 'when they heard a great thump overhead and Mrs Hudson shout 'Boys, you got another one! 'John appeared behind them, the three ran up the rest of the stairs Hannah flew into the kitchen to find Mrs Hudson cowering in front of the open fridge and heavy man lying face down on the floor

The heavy man sat on a dinning chair in front of Sherlock who was standing in front the fireplace Hannah was sitting in her father's chair and John was on the couch

'Start from the beginning' the man opens his mouth to speak 'don't be boring'

Fourteen Hours Earlier….

The heavy man sits on a lonely road trying to fix his car; a hiker is staring out at the sky above the lake in field a good distance away. The man gets out and looks at the engine again, he fiddles with it and then gets behind the wheel again and attempts to start the car, there's a loud backfire, but the car starts again the driver looks out the window, the hiker in the red jacket is lying down on the ground; the driver gets out of his car 'hey, mate are you alright?' blood pools around the now dead hiker's head.

There is now police in the field and four wheeled squad cars a younger officer walks up to an older Detective Inspector 'sir phone call for you' the officer hands the DI the phone 'Carter' he introduces himself to the caller 'have you ever heard of Sherlock Holmes?' said DI Lestrade 'who?' 'you're about to meet him now, this is your case, it's up to you, give Sherlock five minutes at your crime scene and listen to every single thing he says and as far as possible try not to punch him' the phone call ended a sliver car pulls up the young officer looks into the window he walks over to the DI 'sir, this gentleman says-' the DI interrupted 'yes, yes Sherlock Holmes' he walked over to the car, John got out of the car and shook the DI's hand 'John, John Watson, are you set up for Wi-Fi?' the DI shoots him a confused look

Hannah sits at the kitchen table munching on coco pops groggily in her Marvel pyjamas the computer is open and on Skype, John's face is staring at Hannah's father's bedroom door waiting for him to appear

Sherlock comes out of the bedroom wearing only a bed sheet like a toga he yawns and scratches the back of his neck and picks up the coffee mug 'you do realize this is a tad embarrassing?' says John when he sees how Sherlock is clothed 'certainly, I'll be fine' Sherlock picks up the computer and walks into the living room Hannah hops up and carries her bowl with her and sits on the couch and continues to much on her cereal, Sherlock sets the laptop down 'show me the stream' Sherlock sits down on a dinning chair in front of it, Hannah leaves her bowl on the always crowed table and grabs her laptop and it became a conference call the screen split into three one Hannah, one Sherlock and one John 'why are you both on Skype when you're in the same room?' sighed John 'only because I can see better' said Hannah 'and theirs no one looking over my shoulder' John turns the laptop so Sherlock and Hannah can see the stream 'go back a bit' said Hannah

'Let me see the grass' said Sherlock

John rolls his eyes ''it's like trying to please children'' he thought 'did you get milk?'

'When did you ask me to get milk?'

'Yesterday'

'Stop!' shouted Hannah and Sherlock at the same time

Hannah and Sherlock lean forward and look at their screens intensely

'Closer' said Sherlock John turns the computer so he's looking at Hannah and Sherlock 'wasn't even at home yesterday I was in Dublin'

'Oh that was it, I thought you weren't listening'

The doorbell down stairs rings 'Shut up!' the two Holmes shouted

Hannah hopped up and went into her room to get dressed bringing the computer with her expect she turns off her video, but she can still hear them she changes in to black jeans and an Beatles t-shirt and dirty yellow doc's

'You just keep on talking when I'm away?'

'Oh, well, how often are you away?'

John sighs

'Show me the car that back fired' said Hannah, whose screen turned back on and she began to walk back into the living room

John turned the computer to an angle where you can see the car; he began walking towards the car 'that's what made the noise?' said Sherlock, John doesn't stop walking but turns the laptop to face himself 'Yep ' he replied 'could cover a gunshot?' Sherlock sits back against the back of the chair, Hannah lying on the couch on her stomach 'no, he wasn't shot, single wound to the back of the head, by something that magically disappeared' you could now see DI Carter 'I want to know more about the driver' the DI said 'Oh forget him, he's stupid' said Sherlock waved his hand 'why else would he think himself a suspect' 'I think he's a suspect!' stated Carter Sherlock and Hannah looked angry they both leaned forward and said 'pass me over' 'alright there is a mute button and I will use it' John warned them, he passed the laptop to Carter 'who are you?' Carter asked Hannah 'he's daughter' she gestured towards Sherlock 'I think you're in an isolated area, where a crime has been successfully committed, with a single witness, why would he then call the police, fair play?' said Sherlock 'trying to be clever, over confident' said Carter Sherlock looks down obviously trying not to lash out at the DI 'did you see him?' said Hannah 'morbidly obese, single man living on his own and the breathing pattern of a untreated heart condition, lower self-esteem, tiny IQ and limited life expectation, and you think he's a criminal mastermind!' deduced Sherlock 'Oh, don't worry this is just stupid' said Sherlock turning to the driver sitting in Johns chair behind him 'what did you say, heart wha?'

Sherlock turned back to the screen ignoring the man 'go to the stream' said Hannah 'what's in the stream?' he asked them 'go and see' said Sherlock

The DI gave the computer to John

Mrs Hudson came into the flat followed by two men 'Sherlock you weren't answering the doorbell' she said one man stood in the room and points to Sherlock's room 'His room is through the back get him some, clothes' he orders the second man who walks away into the kitchen then into Sherlock's room 'who the hell are you?' asked Sherlock confused 'I'm sorry, Mr Holmes, you're coming with us ' the man said as he stepped forward and shut the computer closed 'Sherlock-' the same man stepped forward and did the same to Hannah 'Hannah-'

'I've lost them' says John as he tapped the computer keys trying to get the Skype back, the younger officer steps forward phone to his ear 'Sir, it's for you' John holds out his hand for the phone 'no not the call sir, the helicopter' John turned around to see a black helicopter hanging over the lake

Hannah was sitting on the couch wearing her grey overcoat ready to leave, her father was still sitting on the chair in the bed sheet, being stubborn, the second man comes from the kitchen and places the stack of clothes in front of Sherlock with dress shoes on top, Sherlock refused to look at any of them, then looks at the pile with disgust

'Believe me Mr Holmes where you're going you'll want to be dressed' Hannah looked at the man ''suit: £700, unarmed, manicure, right handed, office worker, indoor worker, three small dogs'' even Hannah knew where they were going, so did her father because he said this 'I know exactly where were going'


	3. Chapter 3

John entered the very fancy lounge there he saw Hannah and Sherlock sitting on one of the gold couches; he sat down next to his friend who was wearing nothing but a bed sheet. Hannah was tapping her foot impatiently; her father reached out and put his hand down on her leg stopping her tapping her foot. 'You wearing any pants?' asked John 'no …' replied Sherlock, the three looked at one another and started giggling 'Bucking Ham Palace' John giggled 'I'm seriously fighting any impulse to steal an ashtray' the three smiled 'what are we doing here, no Sherlock, seriously. What' John asked his friend ' I don't know' Sherlock replied 'to see the Queen' John suggested , just then Mycroft entered the room ' apparently' said Hannah , the three burst out laughing Mycroft glared at his niece and brother ' for once could you pair act like adults?' Mycroft said ' but I'm a child' said Hannah cheekily , Mycroft shot his niece a nasty glare , ' we solve crimes , I blog about , she beats up criminal's and he forgets his pants so I wouldn't have too much hope' said John ' what do you want were in the middle of an important case' said Sherlock ' oh the hiker in the backfire , I glanced at the police report , quite obvious really' he gloated 'transparent' Sherlock retorted ' so , how about a different one, Hm?' Mycroft lifted the pile of clothes with the dress shoes on top and offered them to Sherlock, he just stared at them with hate 'we are at Bucking Ham Palace, the very heart of the British nation Sherlock Holmes put your trousers on!' Mycroft demanded 'what for?' Sherlock asked without looking at his older brother 'your client' Mycroft said 'who is?' Sherlock asked finally looking at his older brother and stood up 'alusterous, say the too least and will stay anonymous' a man in his late forties, early fifties entered the room, he stepped forward and shook the older Holmes brothers hand 'Mycroft' he said 'Harry, I have to apologize about the state of my little brother' Mycroft sighed the two men looked at Sherlock 'that must be a full time job' Harry said, Mycroft chuckled ' and this must be Dr John Watson of the fifth north thumber land regiment ' yes. Hello' said John the two men shook hands, the man's attention drifted to Hannah who was yawning quietly, Sherlock gently elbowed her 'and who is this young lady?' Harry asked Mycroft 'my niece Hannah, Sherlock's daughter' Harry and Hannah shook hands, thousands of details about the man ran through her head 'I don't think a case like this would be suitable for one so young' Harry stated basically telling Hannah to go home, Sherlock put his hand on his daughter's shoulder stopping her saying anything that would get her in trouble with the British government 'I assure you my daughter is mature for her age and highly clever' Sherlock told the man 'Ah and you must be the great Sherlock Holmes ,you look taller in your pictures' Harry pointed out 'precaution of a good coat and a short friend and daughter' John and Hannah frowned at Sherlock in annoyance, Sherlock began walking to the entrance of the room 'Mycroft you know I don't to mystery clients, I'm used to mystery on one end , mystery on both ends is just too much work, good day' he made for the entrance his sheet trailing behind him and like any good brother would do, Mycroft stood on the end of the bed sheet causing the bed sheet to slip off luckily Sherlock caught it before it fell to low stopping around his waist, Hannah snorted and looked away embarrassed 'It's of national importance, grow up!' insisted Mycroft 'get off my sheet!' growled Sherlock 'or what?' 'I'll just walk away' threatened Sherlock

'I'll let you' dared Mycroft 'girls please not here' said Hannah stepping in between her uncle and father 'who is my client!' hissed Sherlock 'Dad look at where your standing and make a deduction , you are to be employed by the highest in the land so put your clothes on!' she demanded Sherlock closed his eyes and sighed

The group sat on the gold couches [Sherlock fully clothed] The group sat there on the Mycroft was pouring tea ' are be mother ' he began ' there's a whole childhood in a nut shell' said Sherlock in a sarcastic voice Mycroft stopped and put the tea pot down ' my employer has a problem' the man started ' a matter has come to light that's extremely delicate and of a criminal nature and in this hour of need, dear brother , your name has arisen' Mycroft finished ' why you have a task force of police and a secret service, why come to me? ' the man called Harry answered ' people come to you for help don't they Mr Holmes' Sherlock thought ' not to date anyone from the navy' ' this is a matter of a highest security so you can be trusted' said Mycroft ' you don't trust your own secret service? 'Asked John ' naturally not people spy on other people for money ' answered Mycroft with a smile John chuckled. Mycroft opened a leather case on his lap' what do you know about this woman' and passed his brother a photo of a woman with heavy eye makeup Sherlock took the photos from his brother' nothing what so ever' he replied ' then you should be paying more attention ' Mycroft said ' she was involved in two very big scandal a year ago, and just ended her marriage her a novelist ' 'who is she? 'Sherlock repeated ' Irene Adler professional known as ''the woman'' ' 'professionally?' 'There are many names for what she does but she prefers dominatrix ' ' don't be alarmed it's to do with sex' ' sex doesn't alarm me, I had her didn't I? ' he nodded towards Hannah ' she provides recreational scolding's shall we say for those who enjoy those kind of things and are prepared to pay for it these are from her website' Mycroft passed his little brother photos taken from her website Hannah looked at her Father's face his eyes widen at one picture ' and i assume this Adler woman has some compromising photographs' said Hannah ' you're very quick Ms Holmes' Harry said 'hardly a difficult deduction' her Father said ' photographs of whom?' 'A important person a ... young female person' John choked on his tea Hannah pounded him on the back Sherlock smiled ' she doesn't want anything she just informed us they existed and she was not going to us them for either money or favour' he finished ' oh power play, power play with the most powerful family on Britain now that is a dominatrix' remarked Hannah ' oh this is getting rather fun isn't it' said Sherlock, the father and daughter smiled mischievously. 'We'll do it'

'Just here please!' Said Sherlock to the cabbie the three got out of the cab and walked to a nearby off street ' are we here? ' John asked ' no two streets away ' said Hannah ' why?' 'Haven't the foggiest ' she replied ' John hit me' Sherlock asked gesturing to his face ' you want me to punch you in the face?' 'Yes in the face ' 'why- 'oh for god sake' Sherlock punched John in the face and then it began

John started beating the crap out of his flat mate 'okay' I think that's roughened up quite a bit, dad here' Hannah stepped forward and slid a strip of white cardboard under his collar making him look like a priest , a beaten up priest but that was the idea

The three reached forward to number 44 London eye Sherlock knocked on the door 'hello how can I help you?' Said a female voice from the intercom 'yes hello i was wondering if you can help me I'd just been attacked they stole my phone and wallet' said Sherlock in his most pompous voice, Hannah rolled her eyes from her side of the door just under the peep hole which her Father was staring into 'I could call the police if you would like?' The female voice answered ' oh yes please can I wait inside in cause they come back' the door opened a pretty red headed woman stood there in a black pencil skirt and white blouse 'I saw it all' said John 'I'm an orphan he was bring to St. Michaels home for the orphaned' Hannah said in her smallest voice 'come with me Anna , we'll go get the first aid kit' said John as he and Hannah walked into the kitchen and Sherlock went into the sitting room and sat down on the white couch 'well I'm sorry to hear you've been hurt, I don't think Kate caught your name' said a female voice ' yes I'm sorry I'm-' Sherlock looked toward the doorway to see a completely nude Irene Adler Sherlock was shocked ' oh it's always hard to remember alias' when you've had a shock' she made her way towards him and stood in front of him 'well there now' she took the piece of card from Sherlock's collar 'were both defrocked a Mr Sherlock Holmes' she finished 'Ms Adler' Sherlock greeted her ' oh look at those cheekbones , I could cut myself slapping face , would you like me to try?' She teased she put the piece of card in her mouth 'alright this should do' Ms Adler looked towards the doorway to see a very stunned John holding a bowl of water and a napkin a shocked Hannah ' we've missed something haven't we?' Said John Sherlock stood and handed the now sitting Irene Adler his overcoat 'spoil sport' she stood a shrugged on ' I only imply for daughter's sake ' Sherlock said 'daughter?' 'Oh her?' Ms Adler said pointing towards Hannah ' she has your cheekbones' Adler teased and she sat down the white couch and began taking of her black leather high heels 'so tell me how it was done' she said to Sherlock 'sorry?' He said 'the hiker in the back fire' she explained 'that's not why I'm here' he said confused 'oh no your here for the photograph's, but that's never going to happen, so while were just here chatting, anyway' she said in a matter of fact tone 'I'm sorry how do you know that? That story hasn't been on the news yet' John asked as he set the bowl on the coffee table and sat down next to Ms Adler 'I know one of the police man, well I know what he likes' she answered the question 'Ms Holmes your awfully quiet ' she looked past John to Hannah who was still in the doorway ' I thought you would be just like your Father quiet chatty' She said Hannah replied 'I don't say anything if I don't have anything important to say' Ms Adler pulled a fake look of shock 'so she does have vocal cords' Sherlock interrupted 'He wasn't murdered' 'okay but how?' 'The same way I know the photo's I'm looking for are in this room ' 'okay but how?' 'So they are in this room thank you, John man the door let no one in' John walked out of the room and shut the door, Hannah plopped down next to Irene Adler 'two men alone in the country side and one car' said Hannah 'oh I thought we were looking for the pictures now' Ms Adler said 'oh we'll find them anyway, might as well just pass the time, drivers trying to fix his engine getting nowhere. And the hikers taking a moment looking at the sky' Sherlock walks over to the hiker who was frozen in the act of watching the sky 'any moment now something's going to happen what ' Irene Adler was sitting on a white couch 'the hiker's going to die' she said a sat forward Elbow's on her knees Hannah sat beside her 'not the result ,what's going to happen' snapped Sherlock as he faced Irene Adler 'I don't understand' 'because you're the whim of pathetic who takes her clothes off to make an impression, stop boring me and think!' Snapped Sherlock harshly Adler looked down 'what's the new sexy' 'the car going to back fire' she said 'there's going to be a loud noise' Sherlock said 'so what? ' Adler said 'oh noises are very important, they can tell you everything for instance ' said Hannah and cocked her head a fire alarm went off outside the door .outside the door John was waving a burning rolled up magazine in front of him. Inside the room Irene Adler quickly looked to the large gold gilt mirror behind Sherlock, Sherlock turned around and looked at the mirror 'thank you like I would look towards Hannah in the event of a fire' Sherlock walked over to the fire place and ran a hand under the mantle and stopped on the right hand side and pushed the button, the large mirror slid up to reveal a safe Irene Adler stood up 'alright John you can turn it off now' called Sherlock. Outside in the hall. John said 'give me a minute' and hit the rolled up magazine on the wall it went out but the smoke alarm didn't , four burly men walked down the stairs the leader pointed his gun and shot the smoke alarm they jogged down the stairs John put his hands up. Inside Sherlock was thinking in front of the safe 'should always wear gloves with these things' Hannah said to the Adler woman 'I'll give you the code right now in fact , I already have' she said Sherlock looked confused 'think' the leader of the four men burst in the rest of the group followed ' hands behind your heads and on the floor' he ordered in a thick American accent Hannah , John and Adler were on the floor Hannah looked genuinely scared Sherlock began to panic when they put the gun against the base of her skull but he acted cool and calm 'don't you want me on the floor to?' he asked in a cocky voice 'no sir I want you to open the safe' said the leader pointing his gun at Sherlock 'American interesting what would the Americans want with the pictures of English importance' 'safe now please!' He ordered 'I don't know the code' 'Ms Adler said she told you' 'of you had been listening you would know she has not ' 'I'm assuming I've missed something from your reputation you haven't ' 'for god sake she's the one who knows the code ask her!' Cried Hannah 'yes miss she also knows the code that automatic calls the police' 'Mr Holmes doesn't know the code-' 'shut up Ms Adler, Mr Archer at the count of three shoot Ms Holmes and then Dr Watson' 'I don't know the code ' said Sherlock terrified 'one' 'I don't know the code!' 'Two' 'she didn't tell me!' Sherlock shouted 'three' 'no stop!' The American raised a hand Sherlock turned to the safe and punched in the code; 322434 the safe beeped saying it was right 'thank you Mr Holmes now open it ' Sherlock turned the switch before he opened it he said one word 'Vatican cameos' Hannah rolled behind the couch and John fell to his stomach and as Sherlock opened the safe door and Sherlock ducked in front of the fire place , a gun inside the safe was triggered and went off shooting the man that had the gun to John's head, Hannah ran out from behind the couch and hit her assailant over the head with a butt of the gun in her hand Sherlock hit the leader in the face knocking him unconscious

Adler elbowed her attacker in the crotch and then stood over him with his gun in hand 'do you mind' said Sherlock 'not at all' Adler said and hit the man across the face causing him to black out when Adler wasn't looking Sherlock reached inside the safe and pulled out the camera phone 'he's dead' John gasped 'thank you were very observant' Adler said , Hannah to Sherlock's surprise had crawled behind the couch during the attack and was sobbing quietly John gave Sherlock a look saying ''help her'' and nodded towards the couch , Sherlock walked around the couch and saw Hannah curled up in a ball he knelt down beside her and held out his arms she threw herself into them after a minute she stopped and relaxed 'sorry , I was just frightened ' she whispered 'it's alright now' he quickly composed himself and Hannah followed suit 'they 'll be more' said Sherlock just as they were leaving Ms Adler checked the safe realizing Sherlock had the phone . He, Hannah, John and Adler ran up the stairs to her bedroom, the red haired, Kate the girl that had opened the front door laid there on the floor unconscious 'she's fine' said Sherlock

'there's a back door, Dr Watson' said Ms Adler telling John to check the back door, John left the room Ms Adler went over to her vanity table and took out something from the drawer, she came from behind Hannah, in one swift movement Adler had stabbed Hannah with the needle 'OW!' she exclaimed as she looked at her arm which the needle was sticking out of, she removed the needle and dropped to the floor dazed, due to whatever was in the needle, Sherlock turned around but he was to late Adler jammed the second one into his arm Sherlock pulled the needle out but the drug was already in his system, Sherlock fell to one knee 'give me the phone!' she demanded 'no!' he said dazed Adler took the whip from the table and whipped him on the back causing him to fall to his back dropping the phone Adler picked it up 'thank you Mr Holmes it's been a pleasure' she walked to the adjoining bathroom and sat on the window- sill, John came into the room and was shocked at what he saw 'Sherlock, Hannah!?' he exclaimed shocked 'Oh don't worry I use it on all my friends, he's rather good isn't he' 'how?' 'The code' 'the code?' 'It was my measurements' with that she rolled out the window still wearing Sherlock's overcoat and holding the whip John looked out the window Sherlock tried to get up though failed and collapsed he could hear police sirens in the distance he tried again to reach out for Hannah and failed causing him to black out

'I've got it' Sherlock looked at Irene Adler they were back at the crime scene, Adler ran to the back of the car 'so the car's about to backfire' she gets up and goes to the hiker 'and the hiker, he's staring at the sky, you said he could be watch the birds, he wasn't was he, he was watching another kind of flying thing' her and Sherlock stand slightly to the side on the right in front of the hiker 'the car backfires, the hiker turns to look' Sherlock and Irene are standing to left the side of the hiker now, the hiker looks over to the car and then gets hit in the head causing him to die and fall to the ground 'which was his big mistake, by the time the drivers looked up the hikers already dead, what he doesn't see is what killed him' the heavy driver gets out of the car 'because its already beginning washed down the stream, a sports man recently comes back from foreign travel with… a boomerang, got all that from one look, brainy is definitely the new sexy' Sherlock is very confused, he awakens to find himself in his bed in 221 B Baker Street 'John?' he says half asleep 'John!' he shouts, John who is sitting at the kitchen table hears this and gets up, Sherlock try's to get up, but gets tangled in the sheets and falls on the floor, John opens the door of Sherlock's bedroom to find him sprawled on the floor 'you okay?' he asked Sherlock who is now sitting up say's 'how did I get here?' voice still slurred 'well, I don't expect you remember much, you weren't making a lot of sense, oh I should warn you I think Lestrade filmed you on his phone' Sherlock stood up 'where is she?' John looked confused 'who?' 'The woman, that woman' 'what woman?' 'THEY woman, the woman, woman' It dawned on John what his flat mate was going on about 'oh, Irene Adler, she got away, no one saw her' Sherlock threw himself on the floor and tried to crawl under the bed 'she wasn't here Sherlock, Oh no!' John dragged the taller man from the floor and threw him on the bed and covered him up, then Sherlock remembered what day it was 'it's Wednesday, where Hannah?' he asked John worried 'Oh, Anthea and Mycroft came by and brought her we tried to wake you it didn't work' Sherlock shot out of bed 'John get your coat' John left Sherlock to find his shoes, Sherlock heard a strange noise that sounded like a woman he turned and looked at the door and there was his overcoat, he took a phone out that was not his out of the pocket and read the text 'till next time Mr Holmes' Sherlock looked a bit spooked he pocketed the phone and took his coat with that him and John left the flat going to Bart's where Hannah's surgery was underway


	4. Chapter 4

TWO DAYS LATER...

'She's home!' cried Mrs Hudson the elderly lady walked down the stairs and opened the front door, three sets of footsteps walked up the stairs leading to 221 B, Mrs Hudson walked over to John and Hannah came next, Sherlock smiled widely he was dressed in a white dress shirt, black suit trousers and a red dressing gown, Hannah smiled a walked over to her father stiffly because of the places where they had placed the tubes still hurt, Sherlock hugged her and picked her up and swung her around gently, he set her down on her feet she threw her arms around his waist 'I missed you' she smiled 'I missed you too' Sherlock looked at the owner of the third set of footsteps, Mycroft walked over to stand in front of the of the fireplace and Sherlock sat down again and began reading the newspaper, John continued to much on his piece of toast and Hannah sat at the already crowded table next to her father 'The photograph's are perfectly safe' said Sherlock to Mycroft 'In the hands of a criminal' 'she's not interested in blackmail she wants….. Protection, for some reason, I take it you stood down the police investigation into the shooting at her house' 'how can we do anything when she was the photographs are hands are tied!' 'she'd applaud your choice of words' Hannah said with a smile 'you see how this works, that camera phone is her get of jail free card' explained Sherlock to his older brother 'you have to leave her alone, treat her like royalty Mycroft' mocked Sherlock 'though not the way she treats royalty' added John, the phone that Sherlock's went off alerting him that he had a text with the ringtone of a woman 'What was that?' asked John, him and Mycroft looked slightly embarrassed Sherlock put the newspaper in one hand and reached for the phone with the other hand, ''Good Morning Mr Holmes'' the text read 'Sherlock began skimming through the paper again 'you weren't the only one after her Mycroft, CIA trained special killers are excellent guests' John looked up at Mycroft 'yeah, thanks for that Mycroft' said John sarcastically, Mrs Hudson walked out of the kitchen holding a two plates, one she put in front of Hannah the other in front of Sherlock

'shame on you Mycroft Holmes, sending your little brother and your only niece in too danger like that, in the end family is all we have' she stood and placed a hand on one of Sherlock's shoulder and one on Hannah's shoulder 'do shut up Mrs Hudson-''Mycroft!' shouted the two other Holmes, Mycroft looked shocked at Hannah and Sherlock's protectiveness over Mrs Hudson, John just looked at Mycroft 'apologies' he said bitterly with a forced smile 'but do actually shut up' said Sherlock as Mrs Hudson left for the kitchen, Hannah tugged the curls at the back of her father's head 'Ow!' he complained 'at least somebody can control you' sighed Mycroft 'control's too strong a word' Muttered Hannah, the phone went off again 'it's a bit rude, that noise' said Mrs Hudson with a giggle ''feeling better?'' the second text read.

'I can put maximum surveillance on her' said Mycroft

'Don't bother, I believe you can follow her on twitter, her username is ''the whip hand'' said Sherlock as he went back to his paper John chuckled, Hannah swallowed some bread and fried egg and grimaced 'take it bit by bit, not a whole chunk at once' suggested John, Hannah nodded 'how amusing' said Mycroft to his little brother as he wrote down the name, he looked at his phone 'excuse me' he said and stood outside the door to 221 B as he made a phone call 'why's your phone making that noise?' John asked Sherlock 'what noise?' 'That noise, the noise it just made' 'I have a text, it means I have a text' 'your text's don't normally make that noise' 'well somebody got hold of my phone and changed it thinking it was funny' Hannah looked up from her breakfast and a wide smile spread across her face 'what?' asked John, Sherlock looked at her from the corner of his eye ' A certain, Miss Irene Adler?' she said Sherlock hit her with the newspaper, she laughed, Sherlock went pink 'so every time she text's you' the phone made the noise again Mycroft entered the room again 'what else does she have?' Sherlock asked 'who?' 'Irene Adler' said Hannah through a mouth full of egg 'don't talk with your mouth full' Sherlock said as he shut her mouth with one hand, though still looking at his brother 'why would the Americans want compromising pictures of English royalty' Sherlock stood up and walked over to face his brother 'something big is coming' Sherlock whispered 'Irene Adler, is no longer your concern, from now on you will stay out of this' the two stared at each other 'or will I?' he challenged 'yes Sherlock, you will, for the sake of Hannah and yourself' Sherlock grunted to show his displeasure and walked over to his violin, 'now if you would excuse me I have a long and arduous apology to a very old friend, Hannah' 'do give him my love' said Sherlock, Mycroft nodded to Hannah 'be good and don't get in trouble, and don't forget the pain killers' Hannah nodded, Sherlock began to play long low sad notes, Mycroft headed for the stairs trying to escape his little brothers violin concert, Sherlock followed him to the door getting him to move quicker, when he had left the room Sherlock walked to the window and made sure Mycroft left the house, he stood there looking out the window playing the sad, long notes. He just stared out on the bleak wet London day thinking about The Woman….


	5. Chapter 5

The days flew by and soon there was a dusting of snow on the ground, frost on the windows, multi-coloured lights around the window frames and the flat was adorned in Christmas decorations, there was a true festive feel in the air, even Sherlock was playing carols on his violin, Mrs Hudson sat in Sherlock's chair listening to Hannah and Sherlock's duet wine glass in hand, Hannah sang we wish you a merry Christmas, while Sherlock played it, Greg stood in the doorway of the kitchen with a plastic cup in hand John stood next to him beer bottle in hand wearing a knitted jumper that Mrs Hudson had given him that very morning. The song finished on a happy note and everybody clapped 'Wonderful you pair!' Mrs Hudson praised them, Hannah smiled and sat down on the couch and pulled at the collar of the jumper grandma Holmes had sent her, Sherlock gave a bow and remained standing 'that was lovely, I wished you had worn the antlers, though' she giggled Hannah stepped forward and took the wine glass from Mrs Hudson 'okay…, there should be a warning about how strong this stuff is!' Hannah said as she set the glass down in the kitchen and John passed the cup of tea to Mrs Hudson 'something's are best left to the imagination' said Sherlock with a smile, John's latest girlfriend came up to Sherlock tray of sandwiches in her hands she didn't exactly look like she liked Sherlock more that she really, really disliked him though she covered it well, she extended the tray asking Sherlock would he like one 'Oh no, Sarah' John quickly from behind and reassured her 'oh no don't worry, he's not good with names' Sherlock tried to remember this woman's name 'oh no, I'll get this, just give me time' he focused really hard, ran sacking his mind palace 'there was the one with the spots, the one with the nose, then the boring teacher' 'nobody' the woman said 'Jeanette' said Hannah from the couch 'ah, yes Jeanette process of elimination' he smiled 'no Dad just remembering' Hannah sighed from the couch, there was footsteps from the stairs Hannah and Sherlock looked out the door and there was Molly Hooper in a big coat and holding a big red gift bag, Hannah looked over at her father 'oh god' he murmured to himself

'Hello everyone, sorry it just said to come up on the door' John stepped forward and took Molly's coat, under the big heavy coat Molly was dressed well, in a black dress with straps and yellowish white sequins on a strip of the same colour at the top, she looked very pretty, so pretty that Lestrade's mouth was open, Hannah got his eye, she motioned for him to shut his mouth. He did so. Sherlock remained by the window 'Molly' they all greeted her 'why are we all saying hello' said Sherlock with a grin 'having are Christmas drinks are we?' Sherlock sat down at the computer 'there's no stopping them apparently' he said 'It's the one day of the year were the boys have to be nice to me, so I take all I can get' said Mrs Hudson 'John count on your blog' John walked over and looked at the count Lestrade offered Molly a drink 'it's 1,895' said Sherlock 'oh no, Christmas is cancelled' said John 'you have a picture of me wearing THE hat!' said Sherlock annoyed 'people like the hat' said John as he walked away from the laptop 'no they don't' said Sherlock not very happy 'how's the hip?' Molly said to Mrs Hudson 'It's awful, but thanks for asking' replied Mrs Hudson 'oh I've seen a lot worse, but I do post-mortems, oh sorry' she looked embarrassed 'don't try and make small talk Molly' said Sherlock without looking at her 'right, how are you Hannah?' Molly said with a smile 'I'm good the operation went fine, I feel great ' Hannah smiled at Molly even Hannah knew that Molly would do anything for her dad, that was what the dress was about, trying to attract his attention, seeing this Hannah got up and took the computer from her father 'hey!' he complained 'no, it's highly rude!' she hissed back 'see you got a new boy-friend Molly and your serious about him' Sherlock said as he turned to Molly, the smile on her face dropped a little 'sorry what?' she said confused ' in fact you're seeing him this very night and you're giving him a present' Hannah froze 'take a day off' whispered John 'Sherlock stop and have a drink' said Lestrade placing a glass in front of Sherlock 'oh come on everybody can see it, the present on the top of the bag, perfectly wrapped with a bow, the others are a splash, at best' Sherlock stands up, walks over to Molly and takes the red gift wrapped gift from Molly's bag she looks away embarrassed 'it's for someone special then, red echo's the lipstick, done accidently or purposely, either way Ms Hooper has love on her mind, the fact that she is serious about him is that she's giving him the gift at all, that would suggest long term, that she's seeing him to night is obvious from her makeup and what she's wearing ' it dawn's on everybody but Sherlock 'obviously trying to make up for her breast size…' Sherlock reads the little card, the little card said this: Dearest Sherlock Love Molly XXX. The grin fell from Sherlock's face, Hannah looked at Molly and could see how upset the woman was ''_It's my fault!''_ rang through Hannah's head over and over _''if only I hadn't taken the laptop from him, no he would have done it anyway'' _Hannah reassured herself 'you always say such horrible things, every time' she gasped everybody gives Sherlock disappointing looks 'every time' she repeated, she was holding back tears , Sherlock looked ashamed ''_as he should''_ Hannah thought 'Molly, I am sorry' he stepped forward 'Merry Christmas, Molly Hopper' and gave Molly a peck on the cheek he drew back quickly, Molly looked shocked, the phone with The ringtone went off Molly blushed 'that wasn't me' she said embarrassed 'it was me' said Sherlock Molly and Lestrade looked shocked 'really?' said Lestrade in a raise shocked voice 'my phone!' everybody looked disappointed well people that had not heard the ringtone earlier, Sherlock checked his phone '57' said Hannah as she pulled out Molly's present from under the table where the other presents were, 'sorry?' said Sherlock as he read the text '57 of them text's' said Hannah coming out from under the table, she gave the present to Molly 'it's from all of us' Hannah smiled, Sherlock was about to open his mouth 'don't you dare!' said Hannah as she threw the Union Jack pillow at him, the text Sherlock had received said one word ''_mantelpiece''_ , Sherlock walked to the mantelpiece and took the red box from the mantel, _''the same colour as Irene Adler's lipstick, Oh God,'' _Hannah thought, Hannah put a hand over her mouth 'excuse me' said Sherlock as he left for his room Hannah walked to her father stopping him from leaving, Hannah looked him on the eye, he nodded, he walked around Hannah and into his bedroom slamming the door behind him 'Sherlock?, Hannah? What's going on?' said John worried

Sherlock sat on his bed and opened the box inside was… the camera phone, he took it out and held it to the light, he examined it, then it hit home, Hannah rang her Uncle Mycroft from the phone box across from 221 B Baker Street 'dear lord were not going to have Christmas phone calls now are we, thinking it was Sherlock 'Uncle Mycroft?' 'Hannah?' he said confused 'yes, I thought I might as well tell you, but Dad will ring you as well, you're going to find Irene Adler tonight' 'we already know where she is, my dear girl' 'no, I mean you're going to find her dead' Hannah hung up the call and looked up at the window of 221 B Baker street to find her Father staring out at her, she nodded. The Dominatrix has been defeated, but by who?...


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I know Hannah would be on her Christmas hols, anyway! I swear I won't hurt Hannah anymore after this.

They were in the morgue in Bart's

Sherlock and Mycroft entered the morgue to find Molly standing there in a Rudolf jumper, a lab coat, hair down and the makeup scrubbed from her face, she was standing over a body covered by a white sheet the body was laid down on a slab.

'Only one that matched the description' said Mycroft as they reached Molly

'You didn't have to come in Molly' said Sherlock

'it's okay, everyone else was busy with Christmas, the face is a bit bashed up, it may be a bit difficult to recognize' Molly reached forward and pulled the sheet of too reveal Irene Adler's face, well it looked like Irene Adler it was hard to say because it was so beaten, 'that's her' said Mycroft

'check the rest of her' said Sherlock sounding bored Molly frowned and pulled the sheet down till only Adler's ankles were covered, Sherlock looked the body up and down, he looked slightly sad

'That's her' Sherlock walked from the room briskly, leaving Molly and Mycroft alone

'Thank you Ms Hooper' said Mycroft he turned to leave

'Excuse me, how did Sherlock recognize her from' Molly looked uncomfortable 'not her face?' Mycroft looked at the body; he looked at Molly and just smiled then exited the room leaving Molly with the dead Irene Adler.

Sherlock stood looking out of the window, watching the snow drifting gently down from the dark purple sky, Mycroft walked to his younger brother's side and watched the snow fall outside the window with him, Mycroft offered his brother a cigarette

'Just the one' he said

'Why?' Sherlock said confused

'Merry Christmas' whispered Mycroft. Sherlock took the cigarette from his sibling

'Smoking indoors, isn't that one of those laws' said Sherlock as his brother lit a lighter for him, Sherlock leaned forward and lit the cigarette

'We are in a morgue, it won't do too much damage' Sherlock took a drag of the cigarette and let the smoke out of his mouth

'How did you and Hannah know she was dead?' asked Mycroft curious

'She owned an item that, that she said her life depended on, she just gave that up' Sherlock explained

'and where is this item now?' asked Mycroft knowing full well where it was Sherlock looked through the glass doors at the end of a corridor, a family stood there weeping at the loss of a relation, Sherlock stared at them, Mycroft turned to look at them also

'Look at them, they care so much, do you ever wonder if there's something wrong with us' asked Sherlock

'All lives end, all hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage' said Mycroft softly, Sherlock sighed and looked at the cigarette with disgust

'This is low tar' he complained

'Well you barely knew her' said Mycroft with a sigh, Sherlock had enough

'I'm going home to spend Christmas with my daughter, merry Christmas Mycroft' said Sherlock

'and a happy new year' finished Mycroft with that Sherlock left the morgue to spend the rest of Christmas with the three of the four people he truly cared for; Mrs Hudson, Hannah and of course John.

John received a phone call from Mycroft

'He's on his way, did you find any?'

'No, did he take the cigarette?'

'Yes'

'Shit' John sighed, John turned to Mrs Hudson and Hannah

'He's coming, ten minutes'

'There's nothing in the bedroom' said Hannah worried

'Well looks like he's clean' John said into the phone

'We've tried all the usually place's, are you sure tonight's a danger night' said John

'No, but then I never am, you have to stay with him John'

'I've got plans, Mycroft?' John ended the call; John went over and sat next to Jeanette

'Look I'm sorry, but-'

'Save it!' Jeanette grabbed her coat and handbag and stormed out of the flat meeting Sherlock on her way, she just screamed at him and then slammed the door, leaving Baker Street for good

Sherlock entered the flat

'Oh hi' said John when he saw Sherlock standing in the doorway

'You okay?' Sherlock was silent, he walked to his bedroom

'I hope you didn't mess up my socks this time' Sherlock said bitterly, Hannah stood up and hugged John goodnight

'I'm going to bed, wake me up if anything happens' John nodded, Hannah bravely walked over to her father's door and knocked on it 'goodnight Dad' she said, there was no reply

The next morning Hannah was awoken by a loud, lament song coming from the living room, Hannah walked into the room to see her father standing in front of the left window in his blue dressing gown and the clothes he had worn the night before, and Hannah stood leaning against the kitchen doorframe just watching her father play, her and Mrs Hudson came and took plates and wrapping paper from the dining table, John put his coat on. Sherlock stops for a moment and writes down some musical melody and then goes back to playing the song. Hannah looked at her father, she had never seen him like this, never, and it saddened her also scared her at the same time. Hannah looked at the computer she points to the hits counter

'John your blog' John looked at it

'It must be a stuck on 1,895, Hannah, or just a Christmas slump, don't worry it'll pick up' Hannah shook her head

'Or you've been hacked' Hannah picked up Adler phone

I A LOCKED stared at her, she typed the number' in to space, access denied flashed in front of her

'Crap!' she yelled and kicked the chair viciously and threw the phone on her father's chair

'I have to go to school' she muttered and went into her bedroom, she slipped into her black pinafore and white blouse and her green felt loafers. She did her hair into a French Bun, she grabbed her blue blazer and shrugged into it and grabbed her canvas military shoulder bag from the bed and she pulled up her black knee height socks. She walked in the living room and hugged John, kissed her father on the cheek and said goodbye to Mrs Hudson as she was leaving the room she tripped on the carpet and went flying down the two sets of stairs 'Christ!' shouted John.

He and Mrs Hudson took the stairs two at a time. When they reached the bottom of the stairs there was Hannah, her hair had come undone and was loose around her face, there was a deep cut on her forehead her right arm was awkwardly under her body and her left leg was out at an odd angle, John got on his knees and tried to move Hannah's right arm

'Oh god don't, please don't' she gasped tears running down her cheeks

'Sherlock!' Sherlock came running down the stairs and kneeled on Hannah's other side

'It's her brittle bone, John, she's broken her right arm and left leg' said Sherlock, John nodded

'Hannah, can you hear me?' Hannah nodded

'What else hurts?' Hannah took her good arm and put a hand to her chest

'Is her breath short Sherlock?' Sherlock put his ear in front of Hannah's mouth, he nodded

'She's an asthmatic right?' asked John

'Yes, God John you should know this I told you on are first case!' Sherlock shouted

'Oh right yeah sorry, sorry. Sherlock I think one of her lungs collapsed' Sherlock looked into John's eyes

'Are you sure?' John nodded

'Shortness of breath and chest pains is the most common symptoms, which lung she got the tubes in?'

'Her right lung' replied Sherlock

'Mrs Hudson, call an ambulance, quickly!' Mrs Hudson ran into her flat and called the paramedic's, Sherlock take's his phone from his dressing gown and called Mycroft

'Yes alright, if you must' Sherlock ended the call 'what's happing?' John asked Sherlock

'Mycroft is going to meet us at the hospital and he is going to get Hannah moved to Private care' John looked confused

'What?'

'Basically Hannah's going to be treated like royalty' explained Sherlock, John nodded; there was a loud heavy knock on the door. Mrs Hudson ran to the door and opened it, two paramedic's ran in and lifted Hannah onto a stretcher, Sherlock looked at John

'We'll meet you there' Sherlock hopped into the ambulance after Hannah. John shut the door on the genius and his daughter. He watched the ambulance; it was amazing how quickly a life can change so much by the smallest thing or happening in a spilt second …


	7. Chapter 7

Hannah awoke stiff. She tried to move her legs; she could move her right but not her left. She opened her eyes with much effort, her eyesight was blurry, and Hannah's head swam. She looked over to her right, there was John sleeping peaceful Hannah tried to reach forward to wake him but was stopped. She looked down to find a large tube was placed in between her lungs, Hannah froze scared out of her wits, the last thing she remembered was getting ready for school and then saying goodbye to everyone, then falling and pain. A lot of it. The door opened to reveal Mycroft and Molly. Mycroft strode over. He sat himself on Hannah's left where Sherlock should be sitting. Molly came forward and showed Hannah her x-rays

'You broke your right arm, your left leg, cracked some ribs and have a compound fracture to your right wrist' Molly took a deep breath and keeps going

'Thank fully they were clean breaks' Molly smiled

'And as for your lung, you will have to stay two nights, then you'll be right as rain' Hannah nodded

'Thank you Ms Hooper' said Mycroft, telling her to leave. Molly nodded shyly and walked quickly from the room. Hannah turned to Mycroft; her uncle looked her straight in the eye

'Where is Dad?' Hannah asked knowing the answer

'He is back to his silent, mourning state' replied Mycroft. Hannah sighed and looked at the tube

'I feel like I'm from some sci-fi flick' she joked

'If I remember correctly, sci-fi is your favourite movie genre' Mycroft smiled at his niece

''_the poor child, waking up in such a state, alone and where's her father? Mourning a woman he never truly knew'' _Mycroft excused himself; he stepped outside the door of the room and took his phone out. He dialled a number he remembered well

'Hello?' spoke a cold voice

'Sherlock?'

'What Mycroft?'

'She's awake'

'So?'

'She's your daughter, Sherlock not mine'

'I don't care'

This shocked Mycroft

'Sherlock –'

The other line clicked off, the door behind Mycroft opened and then shut. Mycroft was aware of someone behind him. Mycroft turned to find a very bedraggled looking John Watson staring at him

'So where is he?' he asked

'At Baker Street he won't come down, misses Ms Adler to much'

John's eyes widen a little bit 'I'm sorry? He cares more about someone who drugged him, outsmarted him and hurt him. And he won't come to see his own daughter' Mycroft nodded

'The- what-'John was lost for words

'John, I think it's time we talked about Hannah's mother'

The two sat in the hospital café

'John, has Sherlock ever talked about Hannah's mother?'

John set down his cup of tea and looked at the older Holmes brother

'No, never'

'Her name was Aishling Keogh'

'She was Irish?'

'Yes, she was from a small town in Kerry. They met in America, when Sherlock was insuring the death of one, Thomas Hudson'

The two men smiled, Mycroft slid across a picture of a young woman that looked a lot like Hannah except she had fiery copper coloured hair and dark blue eyes. A young man with short hair that was insanely curly, the young man was smiling, and the woman was sitting on his shoulders. That young man was Sherlock.

'That- that's Sherlock' said John shocked

'Yes, I know he looks happy' Mycroft sighed and continued his tale

'They were together for; two years' Mycroft took a sip of his tea

'Then Hannah was born and I had never seen Sherlock so lost' Mycroft and John chuckled

'Where's Aishling now?'

Mycroft looked down sad

'Aishling had asthma, like Hannah, and like Hannah a lung collapsed, but unlike Hannah, Sherlock couldn't get her medical attention in time, he has never forgiven himself. He feels like death follows him'

John furrowed his brow

'So that's why he won't see Hannah?'

'Yes, he's scared if it happens again at Baker Street or some other place he won't be able to save his last piece of Aishling, give the photo to Hannah would you. And can you explain it to her?'

'Oh before I forget' Mycroft slid a sliver Celtic cross on a sliver chain across to John

'It was her mother's'

John nodded; Mycroft stood up and picked up his trench coat from the back of his chair 'now if you can excuse me, I have an appointment' John waved Mycroft off

John looked at the photo for a few minutes longer.

John walked into the hospital gift shop, he walked up to the girl behind the counter 'Hello, yes, do you have any photo frames?'

'Yes' the girl walked into the back to get some photo frames, John just out of curiosity looked at what the girl had been reading before John had approached her. The Personal Blog of Dr John H. Watson stared at him, John smiled to himself on another tab was The Science of Deduction.

The girl came back with a frame with Celtic design on it

'Will this do?'

'Yes, thank you'

John passed the girl a twenty pound note

John quickly took the frame and made his way to Hannah's room, on the way he met Mrs Hudson

'Is he here?' she asked hopefully

'No'

'He better come or I'll want a word with him'

John smiled; as they walked John put the photo of Sherlock and Aishling into the photo frame

'Who's that lass?' Mrs Hudson asked

'Hannah's mother'

'Her mother?!'

'Yea, she was Irish'

'Does Hannah know?'

'No, Mycroft asked me to tell her'

'Oh poor pet, where's the Mam now?'

'Dead'

'How?'

'Died of a collapsed lung'

Mrs Hudson put on hand against her mouth

'That's a shock'

John and Mrs Hudson reached the door of Hannah's room

'Uh, Mrs Hudson I think I should do this on my own'

'Oh yes of course' Mrs Hudson walked away. John took a deep breath before entering the room. Hannah sat there

'Hey' she said when she saw him

'Hello'

John walked forward and placed the photo on Hannah's bedside table and the necklace in a pile in front of it

'What's this?'

John sat down on the chair that Mycroft had occupied earlier

'Hannah, has Sherlock ever told you about your mother?'

'No, he said it was a fling' Hannah picked up the photo frame and studied the woman and the man

'That- that's dad, who is she?'

'She is your mother' said a voice from the door. Hannah and John looked to the door to find a drenched Sherlock from the heavy rainfall

'John. Leave.' Said Sherlock

'Right' John got from his seat and left the room shutting the door after him, Sherlock walked over and sat down in the seat John had just left

'So this is my mother?' said Hannah waving the frame in front of her father's face. Sherlock grabbed the frame before it fell from Hannah's grasp

'What was her name?' asked Hannah quietly

'Aishling Carra Hannah Keogh' said Sherlock like a poem that he had learned off. Hannah reached out and picked up the necklace

'I gave her that' said Sherlock with a smile

'Day you were born'

Hannah held it out

'Will you put it on me?'

Sherlock stood and undid the chain and put it on Hannah's slim neck, being careful to avoid the wires and tubes. The little clasp gave a ''click'' saying it was done.

Sherlock sat down on the seat again

'How?'

'Lung collapse'

Hannah looked taken aback

'Oh'

'Yeah'

Hannah decided to change the subject

'Did you crack Adler's phone yet?'

'No, I need my little gadget geek'

Hannah smiled at the nickname

'I need my consulting detective and father figure'

Sherlock smiled

Yes Hannah was going to have scars but she'll live

What didn't kill her made her stronger


	8. Chapter 8

John exited 221 Baker Street a woman was leaning against the railings. John was about to walk in the opposite direction, the woman called out to him

'John!' she called

'Yep' John doubled back

'Hello, hello' he said stunned. The woman detached herself from the railings and walked over to John black heels clicking on the pavement

'Hello!' murmured John

'So any plans for tonight' she asked raising an eyebrow

John zipped up his brown jacket

'Nothing I couldn't heartlessly abandon, do you have any ideas?' he asked.

'One' she replied, a black car pulled up, John rolled his eyes as him and the woman got into the car

'You know Mycroft could just call me, if he didn't have this bloody power condition' he grumbled

The car pulled up in an abandon building. John and the woman walked up the scaffolding corridors, the woman leading

'Why can't we just meet in a café, Sherlock doesn't follow me everywhere you know' he complained. The pair stopped at the end of the corridor where it splits into two different rooms

'In there' the woman pointed to the door on the left, John walked past her and into the vast room. As the woman was walking away she put the phone to her ear

'He's coming, you were right, he thinks it's Mycroft'

John entered the dim vast room to find it empty

'He's writing sad music' he called out

'Doesn't eat, barely talks. Only to correct the television, I'd say he was heartbroken, but he's Sherlock' John looks behind him when he turns back there is Irene Adler a few yards away

'Hello Dr Watson' she said, the two just stared at each other for a moment

'Tell him you're alive' said John

'He'd come after me' she shook her head a little bit

I'd come after you if you don't' John threatened

'I believe you' she said

'You were dead on a slab, it was definitely you!' he yelled

'DNA tests are only good as the records you keep'

'I bet you know the record keeper'

'I know what he likes, and I needed to disappear'

'Then how come I can see you?'

'Look I made a mistake, I sent something to Sherlock for safe keeping and now I want it back, so I need your help''

'No'

'It's for his own safety and that sweet girl of his'

'So is this, tell him your alive'

'I can't'

'Fine I'll tell him and I still won't help you' John makes his way to the door

'What do I say?'

'What do you normal say? You text him a lot!' John yelled as he turned and walked back

'Just the usual stuff'

'There is no ''usual stuff'' with Sherlock' said John in a normal voice

Adler took out her phone and scrolled through the messages

'Good morning, I like your funny hat, I'm sad tonight let's have dinner, you looked sexy on crime watch let's have dinner, I'm not hungry'

'You flirted with Sherlock Holmes'

'At him he doesn't reply'

'Sherlock always reply's, he is Mr punch line, he will outlive God trying to have the last laugh '

'Does that make me special?'

'There. I'm not dead lets have dinner' Adler pressed the send button

The ringtone of the woman rang out. John and Irene looked at one another

Sherlock made his way to 221 B Baker Street dazed; when he reached the door he realized something was wrong. There were scraps on the side of the door, where somebody had tried to break in. When Sherlock walked into the area that lead to Mrs Hudson's, 221 C and the stairs leading to John and his flat. In to centre of the hall just left there was Mrs Hudson's box of cleaning equipment. On the wall going up along the stairs were black marks caused by someone being dragged against their will as Sherlock walked up the stairs he found scratch marks on the wall. As he got towards the middle he found Hannah's book ''Les Miserables'' lying open on the stairs.

When Sherlock entered the living room he found Hannah and Mrs Hudson tied up sitting on chairs, the American from Adler's home and his cronies stood there. The leader had a gun to Mrs Hudson's head and one to Hannah's.

'Ah Mr Holmes how kind of you to join us, I believe you have something we want' he said in his heavy American accent

'Why don't you ask for it' Sherlock leaned forward and checked his Landlady's injuries and then Hannah's.

'You know what I'm asking for Mr Holmes'

'I believe I do, first get rid of your boys'

'Why?'

'I dislike being outnumbered; it makes for too much stupidity in the world'

'You two go to the car'

'Get into the car and drive away, don't try and trick me you know who I am'

Hannah rolled her eyes, the two other men left the room and walked to the car and drove away

'Next I want you to stop pointing that gun at me'

'So you can point a gun at me?'

'I'm unarmed' said Sherlock as he raised his arms

'Mind if I check?'

'I Insist' the man stepped forward and began checking Sherlock for weapons, Sherlock rolled his eyes the man was behind Sherlock. Sherlock quickly turned and sprayed the man with Mrs Hudson's air freshener and then head butted him

'Moron' Sherlock set the can down and kneeled down to comfort Mrs Hudson

'Ssh, there now' Sherlock untied Mrs Hudson, he then went to Hannah

'You alright?'

'Yes, I'm fine' Sherlock untied her then. The pair walked over to the couch and sat down.

When John entered the flat he saw the American tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth and a bloody nose and of course Sherlock sitting in the armchair pointing a gun at the man with the phone to his ear

'What the hell is going on?'

'Mrs Hudson's been attacked by an American man I'm restoring balance to the universe'

'Oh Mrs Hudson' John walked over to the older woman and sat down next to her and looked at her injuries

'What have they done to you?'

Hannah walked into the room holding a big book with a yellow dust cover

'Okay Mr Americano, how do you feel about Les Miz?' she pulled a chair in front of the man and began reading the story, that was her revenge [N/A: I didn't mean anything]

'Downstairs. Take her downstairs and look after her.' Said Hannah stopping briefly and then continued reading the book aloud

John stood up and helped Mrs Hudson to her feet

'All right, it's all right. I'll have a look at that.'

'I'm fine, I'm fine.'

John looks at Hannah worried

'Are you coming?'

'No, I need her to help me' said Sherlock

John and Mrs Hudson made their way to the stairs before John left he stepped over to Sherlock

'Are you gonna tell me what's going on?' He whispered

'I expect so. Now go.'

John and Mrs Hudson walked down stairs to tend to Mrs Hudson's wounds

'Lestrade. We've had a break-in at Baker Street. Send your least irritating officers and an ambulance.' Sherlock walked over to the crowed table and laid the gun down

'Oh, no-no-no-no-no, we're fine. No, it's the, uh, it's the burglar. He's got himself rather badly injured.'

Hannah looked up from the tome and smiled at her father and then turned to face Neilson who looks slightly worried

'Oh, a few broken ribs, fractured skull ... suspected punctured lung.'

Sherlock looked over his shoulder at Neilson

'He fell out of a window.'

Still looking at the American he hung up.

Downstairs in Mrs Hudson's kitchen, she and John are standing by the sink as he gently applies some antiseptic to the cut on her cheek. She flinches.

'Ooh, it stings.'

John nods and continued to clean the cut a moment later a shape plummets down past the window and lands with a crash. John and Mrs Hudson

'Ooh. That was right on my bins.'

Sometime later, it's fully dark outside and an ambulance is only now pulling away from 221. Sherlock and Hannah are standing outside Speedy's café with Lestrade.

'And exactly how many times did he fall out the window?'

'It's all a bit of a blur, Detective Inspector. I lost count.'

Hannah pulls an innocent smile

Not bothering to comment, Lestrade walks away. A little later Sherlock and Hannah come in through the kitchen door of 221A and wipes their feet carefully on the doormat. Mrs Hudson and John are sitting at her small kitchen table Mrs Hudson still looks very shaken.

'She'll have to sleep upstairs in our flat tonight. We need to look after her.'

'No.'

'Of course, but she's fine.'

'No, she's not. Look at her.'

Hannah and Sherlock peer into the fridge and both take out mince pies from Christmas

'She's got to take some time away from Baker Street. She can go and stay with her sister. Doctor's orders.'

Sherlock shuts the door of the fridge and both he and Hannah take a bite of their pies

'Don't be absurd.' He said through a full of pastry

'She's in shock, for God's sake, and all over some bloody stupid camera phone. Where is it, anyway?'

'Safest place I know.' Said Hannah, Sherlock smiled

he looks at Mrs Hudson who reaches down inside her top and pulls the phone out before handing it to Sherlock

'You left it in the pocket of your second-best dressing gown, you clot. I managed to sneak it out when they thought I was having a cry.' She laughs

'Thank you.' He tosses it in the air and then pockets it then looked to John

'Shame on you, John Watson.' Said Hannah

'Shame on me?!'

'Mrs Hudson leave Baker Street?''

Sherlock put a protective arm around the older woman and pulls her close

'England would fall.' He said sternly

Later, the boys and Hannah are back upstairs. John fixes himself a drink in the kitchen and then comes into the living room where Sherlock was taking his coat off.

'Where is it now?'

'Where no-one will look.'

Sherlock walked to the window and picked up his violin

'Whatever's on that phone is more than just pictures.'

'Yes, it is.'

Sherlock looks out the window and tunes the violin because it sounded wrong, he looked down at the violin to find it was Hannah's blue one; he placed her violin back in its hard case and then picks his own up.

Hannah picks hers up and beings to changes the key back to what it was

'So, she's alive then. How are we feeling about that?' said Hannah

'Happy New Year, John.'

' Do you think you'll be seeing her again?'

Sherlock picked up his bow and flips it in the air before starting to play "Auld Lang Syne" and looked at John pointedly. John gets the message and sat down in his chair as Sherlock turns back to the window and continues to play

, within sight of St Paul's Cathedral, Irene is walking along the street when her phone trills a text alert. Taking the phone from her bag and checking the message, she sees that it reads:

Happy New Year

SH

She looks at the message for a long time before continuing onwards

In Molly lab, Sherlock is looking at an X-ray on a computer screen which is showing the interior parts of a phone. Molly is nearby at another counter He leans closer to the screen and sees four small round dark areas scattered around the phone. He looked exasperated. Hannah sat next to him reading the last chapter in her book

'Is that a phone?' Molly asked

'It's a camera phone.' He replied

'And you're X-raying it?'

'Yes, I am.'

'Whose phone is it?'

'A woman's.'

'Your girlfriend?'

'You think she's my girlfriend because I'm X-raying her possessions?'

'Well, we all do silly things.' Molly laughed nervously

'Yes'.

He lifts his head as he is suddenly inspired and he looks round to Molly.

'They do, don't they? Very silly.'

Molly looked confused Sherlock hopped up and took the phone from the x-ray machine.

'She sent this to my address, and she loves to play games.

'She does?'

"I AM - LOCKED" stared at Sherlock he typed "221B" into the phone. The phone beeps warningly and a message comes up reading: "WRONG PASSCODE. 2 ATTEMPTS REMAINING". He looked exasperated and sits down again.

Sherlock reaches the top of the stairs and then stops abruptly outside the kitchen door. He sniffed deeply. Taking a couple more deep breaths, he turned and looked into the kitchen, then walks across to the window and checks it as he realises that it is open. Turning and sniffing again, he starts to walk slowly towards his bedroom just as the downstairs door slams and feet start trotting up the stairs. Reaching his room, he pushes the door open as John and Hannah come into the kitchen with bags of shopping. Sherlock walks into the bedroom and turns to stand and look down at the bed. John notices him.

'Sherlock ...'

'We have a client.'

'What, in your bedroom?!' said Hannah

John and Hannah walk into Sherlock's bedroom to find a surprise

'Ohhh.' Said Hannah

There was Irene Adler asleep fully clothed, not looking as elegant as she did a couple of months ago.

Sometime later Irene was changed into one of Sherlock's dressing gowns and is sitting in his chair in the living room. The boys are sitting at the table looking at her. Hannah glared at her from the corner next to the bookshelf

'So who's after you?'

'People who want to kill me.'

'Who's that?'

'Killers.'

'It would help if you were a tiny bit more specific.' Said Hannah rudely

'So you faked your own death in order to get ahead of them.' Said John

'It worked for a while.'

'Except you let John know that you were alive, and therefore me.'

'I knew you'd keep my secret.'

'You couldn't.'

'But you did, didn't you? Where's my camera phone?'

'It's not here. We're not stupid.' Said John

'Then what have you done with it? If they've guessed you've got it, they'll be watching you.'

'If they've been watching me, they'll know that I took a safety deposit box at a bank on the Strand a few months ago.'

'I need it.'

'Well, we can't just go and get it, can we?'

Hannah looked at her father inspired

'Molly Hooper. She could collect it, take it to Bart's; then one of your homeless network could bring it here, leave it in the café, and one of the boys downstairs could bring it up the back'. She said

'Very good, Hannah. Excellent plan, with intelligent precautions.' Sherlock smiled at his daughter

'Thank you. So, why don't ... Oh, for ...'

Hannah and John saw Sherlock take the camera phone out of his suit jacket, Adler stood up.

'So what do you keep on here – in general, I mean?'

'Pictures, information, anything I might find useful.'

'What, for blackmail?'

'For protection. I make my way in the world; I misbehave. I like to know people will be on my side exactly when I need them to be.'

'So how do you acquire this information?

'I told you – I misbehave.'

'But you've acquired something that's more danger than protection. Do you know what it is?'

'Yes, but I don't understand it.'

'I assumed. Show me.'

Irene holds her hand out for the phone, but Sherlock holds it out of her reach

'The passcode?' he asked

She continued to hold her hand out, and eventually Sherlock sits forward and hands her the phone. Activating it and holding it so he can't see the screen or the keypad, she typed in four characters. The phone beeps warningly.

'It's not working.'

Sherlock stood up and took the phone from a shocked Irene Adler

'No, because it's a duplicate that I had made, into which you've just entered the numbers one oh five eight.'

Hannah was sitting on the chair Irene had just abandoned earlier, he walked over to her and she took the camera phone out of the book Les Miz and passed it to him without lifting her eyes from Adler

'I assumed you'd choose something more specific than that but, um, thanks anyway.'

He turns on the phone "I AM - LOCKED" stared at him and typed "1058" into the phone. He looks at her smugly but then the phone beeps warningly and a message comes up reading: "WRONG PASSCODE. 1 ATTEMPT REMAINING". He stared at it with disbelief.

'I told you that camera phone was my life. I know when it's in my hand.'

'Oh, you're rather good.'

'You're not so bad.' Irene smiled

She held her hand out and took the phone from Sherlock, the pair stared at

'Hamish'. Said John suddenly

They all looked at him

'John Hamish Watson – just if you were looking for baby names.' He explained

Sherlock frowned at his roommate

'There was a man – an MOD official. I knew what he liked.'

Adler walked a short distance away so none of them could see the real pass code and she brought a picture up of an email

'One of the things he liked was showing off. He told me this email was going to save the world. He didn't know it, but I photographed it.' She handed the phone to Sherlock

'He was a bit tied up at the time. It's a bit small on that screen – can you read it?'

Sherlock sat down on the other side of the table to John and narrows his eyes at the photograph. The top of the email – possibly the subject line – reads: 007 Confirmed allocations

Underneath in smaller print is a string of numbers:

4C12C45F13E13G60A60B61F34G34J60D12H33K34K

'Yes.' Said Hannah and Sherlock as Hannah walked over to see the photo

'A code, obviously. I had one of the best cryptographers in the country take a look at it – though he was mostly upside down, as I recall. Couldn't figure it out.'

Sherlock and Hannah leaned forward, concentrating on the screen.

What can you do, Mr Holmes?

Adler leaned over his shoulder forcing Hannah out of the way, Hannah looked at the woman with hate

'Go on. Impress a girl.'

Oblivious to her approach, the numbers in the code race through Sherlock's mind and begin to form into shapes for him. By the time she has leant in and kissed his cheek, he has already solved it. His eyes drift momentarily in her direction as she pulled back smiling, but then he concentrates on the screen again.

'There's a margin for error but I'm pretty sure there's a Seven Forty-Seven leaving Heathrow tomorrow at six thirty in the evening for Baltimore. Apparently it's going to save the world. Not sure how that can be true but give me a moment; I've only been on the case for eight seconds.'

Everybody but Hannah looks at him blankly

'Oh, come on. It's not code. These are seat allocations on a passenger jet. Look: there's no letter 'I' because it can be mistaken for a '1'; no letters past 'K' – the width of the plane is the limit. The numbers always appear randomly and not in sequence but the letters have little runs of sequence all over the place – families and couples sitting together. Only a Jumbo is wide enough to need the letter 'K' or rows past fifty-five, which is why there's always an upstairs. There's a row thirteen, which eliminates the more superstitious airlines. Then there's the style of the flight number – zero zero seven – that eliminates a few more; and assuming a British point of origin, which would be logical considering the original source of the information and assuming from the increased pressure on you lately that the crisis is imminent, the only flight that matches all the criteria and departs within the week is the six thirty to Baltimore tomorrow evening from Heathrow Airport.' Said Sherlock

By now he has stood up, and now he lowers the phone and looks down at Irene, who gazes up at him in admiration.

'Please don't feel obliged to tell me that was remarkable or amazing. John's expressed the same thought in every possible variant available to the English language.' He said

'I would have you right here on this desk until you begged for mercy twice.' Hannah stared at the woman with disgust and hate; she made a gagging motion behind her

'Hannah please can you check those flight schedules; see if I'm right?'

'Uh-huh. I'm on it, yeah'.

Hannah took her computer and began typing in the details

'I've never begged for mercy in my life.'

'Twice.'

'Uh, yeah, you're right. Uh, flight double oh seven.' She said looking at her father, Sherlock turned to look at his daughter

'What did you say?'

'You're right.'

'No, no, no, after that. What did you say after that?'

'Double oh seven. Flight double oh seven.'

'Double oh seven, double oh seven, double oh seven, double oh seven ...' he said to himself, he began to pace

'... something ... something connected to double oh seven ... What?'

As he continued to pace and mutter the numbers to himself, Irene puts the phone behind her back and begins to type blind on it: 747 TOMORROW 6:30PM HEATHROW, this unknown to Sherlock, Hannah saw it though, her face turned white

The message is sent to the phone of Jim Moriarty. Standing in Westminster very near the Houses of Parliament, he takes his phone out and reads the message.

Back at 221B, Sherlock walked to the fireplace and is stood in front of the mirror with his eyes closed.

'Double oh seven, double oh seven, what, what, something, what?'

'His eyes snapped open as he begins to remember and he turned and looks at the living room door, remembering Mycroft standing on the landing talking into his phone all those months ago

'Bond Air is go'

'Bond Air is go. ... Bond Air is go.'

As the words continue to echo in Sherlock's mind, at Westminster Jim is typing a message onto his phone:

Jumbo Jet. Dear me Mr Holmes, dear me.

He presses Send and the message wings its way up into the air. As if watching it go, Jim raises his eyes towards Big Ben, the very image of the seat of the British government, and blows a long and loud raspberry at it.

At Mycroft's house he picks up his phone from the dining table and looks at a newly arrived message. It reads: Jumbo Jet. Dear me Mr Holmes, dear me.

Mycroft returns to the chair at the end of the dining table and sinks down into it, running his hand over his face and clearly still shocked by the turn of events.

More time passes and Mycroft has removed his jacket and has a glass of brandy in front of him. His hands are folded in front of his mouth and he is lost in wide-eyed and horrified thought.

Much later, as night begins to fall, Mycroft's face is furrowed with anguish and his eyes are still wide at the horror which only he knows about. The glass beside him is empty. Slowly he closes his eyes and sinks his head into his hands in despair.

Sherlock sits in his armchair gently plucking the strings of his violin. In his mind he can still hear Mycroft's phone call.

'Bond Air is go, that's decided. Check with the Coventry lot.'

'Coventry.'

Irene, still wearing Sherlock's dressing gown, is sitting in John's chair watching him closely.

'I've never been. Is it nice?'

'Where's John? And Hannah?'

'He went out a couple of hours ago and Miss Holmes is asleep

'I was just talking to him' Adler smiled

'He said you do that. What's Coventry got to do with anything?'

'It's a story, probably not true. In the Second World War, the Allies knew that Coventry was going to get bombed because they'd broken the German code but they didn't want the Germans to know that they'd broken the code, so they let it happen anyway.'

'Have you ever had anyone?'

Sherlock frowns at her blankly.

'Sorry?'

'And when I say "had", I'm being indelicate.'

'I don't understand.'

'Well, I'll be delicate then.'

Getting up from the chair she walked over and kneeled in front of Sherlock, putting her left hand on top of his right hand and curling her fingers around it.

'Let's have dinner.'

'Why?'

'Might be hungry.'

'I'm not.'

'Good.'

Hesitantly, Sherlock at forward a little and slowly turned his right hand over, curling his own fingers around her wrist.

'Why would I want to have dinner if I wasn't hungry?'

'Oh, Mr Holmes ...'

Sherlock's fingers gently stroked across the underside of her wrist.

'... if it was the end of the world, if this was the very last night, would you have dinner with me?'

'Sherlock!' called Mrs Hudson from the bottom of the stairs

'Too late.'

'That's not the end of the world; that's Mrs Hudson.'

Irene pulled her hand free and stood up, walking away from him as Mrs Hudson comes in with none other than the man that had taken him to the palace before

'Sherlock, this man was at the door. Is the bell still not working?'

'Have you come to take me away again?'

'Yes, Mr Holmes.'

'Well, I decline.'

The man took an envelope from his jacket and offered it to him.

'I don't think you do.'

Sherlock snatched it from him and opened it. Inside is a Business Class boarding pass for Flyaway Airways in the name of Sherlock Holmes for flight number 007 to Baltimore, scheduled to leave at 18.30.

Sherlock stood up and left with the man, a few moments later Hannah came out of her bedroom and stared at Irene who was sitting in her father's chair, Adler looked up when she entered the room

'Oh your fathers gone out' she said Hannah walked over a sat on the red chair in front of Adler legs up on the chair

'Why did you send the flight details to someone?' Hannah asked

Adler looked slowly from the fire to the younger female

'I- I was making a note' she stuttered

'Behind your back?' Hannah raised her eyebrow

Adler stood up and walked behind Hannah

'It's none of your concern Ms Holmes'

In a split second Adler had the needle into Hannah's arm and the plunger down, Hannah slipped to the floor dazed

Adler stood over her

'Hope you don't mind I'm going to borrow something's' she said as she waved Hannah's makeup bag, she removed the blue dressing gown to reveal a fancy black dress, she threw the dressing gown over Hannah

'Adieu!' she called as she skipped away into the night


	9. Chapter 9

In the car, Sherlock gets out the plane ticket again, and then tells Plummer what he has deduced.

'There's going to be a bomb on a passenger jet. The British and American governments know about it but rather than expose the source of that information they're going to let it happen. The plane will blow up. Coventry all over again. The wheel turns. Nothing is ever new.'

Neither Plummer nor the driver responded to him in any way. Sometime later the car arrived at Heathrow Airport and is driven past hangars to a 747 Jumbo Jet parked on the tarmac. The car stopped near the plane and Sherlock got out and walks over to the steps which lead up to the entry door. A familiar figure is standing at the bottom of the steps. It's Neilson.

'Well, you're lookin' all better. How ya feelin'?' said Sherlock in a fake American accent

'Like putting a bullet in your brain ... sir.'

Sherlock let out a quiet snigger and started to walk up the steps.

'They'd pin a medal on me if I did ...'

Sherlock stopped

'... sir.'

Sherlock half-turned back towards him, then decides he can't be bothered and continued up the steps. Inside, he pulled back the curtain obscuring the passenger seating and walked into the aisle. The lighting is very low and it's hard to see. There are people sitting in almost all the seats but none of them is moving or speaking or showing any signs of life at all. Frowning, he walked forward and looks more closely at the nearest passengers. An overhead light shows more clearly the faces of two men sitting beside each other and Sherlock now realises the truth: they are dead. Although they're not yet showing any signs of decomposition, their skin is very grey and they've clearly been dead for some time. He turned and looks to the passengers on the other side of the aisle, turning on another overhead light to get a better view. The man and woman sitting there are also long dead. As he straightens up, realising that everyone on board the plane must be in the same condition, his brother speaks from the other end of the section.

'The Coventry conundrum.'

Sherlock turned as Mycroft pushed back the curtain and stepped through into the cabin. For the first part of the ensuing conversation he talks softly, almost as if out of respect for the dead bodies in front of him.

'What do you think of my solution?'

Sherlock gazed around the cabin, still taking it all in.

'The flight of the dead'.

'The plane blows up mid-air. Mission accomplished for the terrorists. Hundreds of casualties, but nobody dies.'

'Neat, don't you think?'

Sherlock smiled humourlessly.

'You've been stumbling round the fringes of this one for ages – or were you too bored to notice the pattern?'

Sherlock flashed back in his mind to the two little girls sitting in his

'They wouldn't let us see Granddad when he was dead.'

He lifts his head a little as he remembers the man sitting in the same chair on a different occasion, holding a funeral urn.

'She's not my real aunt. I know human ash.'

'We ran a similar project with the Germans a while back, though I believe one of our passengers didn't make the flight.'

Sherlock flashed back to the car with the body in the boot and the passport stamped in Berlin airport.

'But that's the deceased for you – late, in every sense of the word.'

'How's the plane going to fly? Of course: unmanned aircraft. Hardly new.'

'It doesn't fly. It will never fly. This entire project is cancelled. The terrorist cells have been informed that we know about the bomb. We can't fool them now. We've lost everything. One fragment of one email, and months and years of planning finished.'

'Your MOD man.'

'That's all it takes: one lonely naïve man desperate to show off, and a woman clever enough to make him feel special.' Sherlock raised an eyebrow

'Hmm. You should screen your defence people more carefully.'

'I'm not talking about the MOD man, Sherlock; I'm talking about you.' Mycroft shouted furious

Sherlock frowned confused

'The damsel in distress. In the end, are you really so obvious? Because this was textbook: the promise of love, the pain of loss, the joy of redemption; then give him a puzzle... and watch him dance.' He said in a quieter tone, he smiled at his younger brother

'Don't be absurd.'

'Absurd? How quickly did you decipher that email for her? Was it the full minute, or were you really eager to impress?'

'I think it was less than five seconds.' Sherlock turned to see Irene Adler standing there, makeup done, hair perfect and wearing fashionable dress. This the woman at her immaculate best

'I drove you into her path. I'm sorry. I didn't know.' Mycroft said ruefully to his younger brother

Adler walked up to Sherlock

'Mr Holmes, I think we need to talk.'

'So do I. There are a number of aspects I'm still not quite clear on.'

Adler walked past him

'Not you, Junior. You're done now.'

Sherlock looked hurt she continued down the aisle towards Mycroft. Sherlock turned and watches her go as she activates her phone and holds it up to show his brother.

'There's more ... loads more. On this phone I've got secrets, pictures and scandals that could topple your whole world. You have no idea how much havoc I can cause and exactly one way to stop me – unless you want to tell your masters that your biggest security leak is your own little brother.'

Mycroft can no longer hold her gaze and turned his head away, lowering his eyes.

Sometime later Mycroft has brought Irene and Sherlock to his residence. The older brother sat at the dining table with Irene seated opposite him. Sherlock seated in the armchair near the fireplace a few yards away, half turned away from the pair of them. The fingers on his right hand are repeatedly clenching as he listened to the other two speak. Mycroft points down at the camera phone which is lying on the table in front of him. There is no aggression or threat in his voice as he spoke.

'We have people who can get into this.' He said

'I tested that theory for you. I let Sherlock Holmes try it for six months' she replied

Sherlock closed his eyes briefly in pain.

'Sherlock, dear, tell him what you found when you X-rayed my camera phone.'

'There are four additional units wired inside the casing, I suspect containing acid or a small amount of explosive.' He said flatly

Mycroft lowered his head into his hand in despair.

'Any attempt to open the casing will burn the hard drive.'

'Explosive. It's more me.' Mycroft lifted his head and looked at the dominatrix

'Some data is always recoverable.'

'Take that risk?'

'You have a passcode to open this. I deeply regret to say we have people who can extract it from you.'

'Sherlock?' she said calmly

'There will be two passcodes: one to open the phone, one to burn the drive. Even under duress you can't know which one she's given you and there will be no point in a second attempt.'

'He's good, isn't he? I should have him on a leash – in fact, I might.'

She gazed at Sherlock intensely but he remains turned away from her and can't see her expression.

'We destroy this, then. No-one has the information.'

'Fine. Good idea ... unless there are lives of British citizens depending on the information you're about to burn.'

'Are there?'

'Telling you would be playing fair. I'm not playing anymore.'

She reached into her handbag on the table in front of her and takes out an envelope which she pushed across the table to him.

'A list of my requests; and some ideas about my protection once they're granted.'

Mycroft took the sheet of paper from the envelope and started to unfold it.

'I'd say it wouldn't blow much of a hole in the wealth of the nation – but then I'd be lying.'

He raised his eyebrows in amazement as he reads through the demands she has listed.

'I imagine you'd like to sleep on it.'

'Thank you, yes.'

'Too bad.'

He looked up at her. In the armchair, Sherlock snorted in almost silent amusement.

'Off you pop and talk to people.'

Sighing, Mycroft sinks back in his chair.

'You've been very ... thorough. I wish our lot were half as good as you.'

'I can't take all the credit. Had a bit of help.'

She looked across to Sherlock.

'Oh, Jim Moriarty sends his love.'

Sherlock raised his head.

'Yes, he's been in touch. Seems desperate for my attention ... which I'm sure can be arranged.'

'Unseen by the others, Sherlock's gaze began to sharpen as Irene stands up and walked round the table to sit on its edge nearer Mycroft

'I had all this stuff, never knew what to do with it. Thank God for the consultant criminal. Gave me a lot of advice about how to play the Holmes boys. D'you know what he calls you? The Ice Man ... 'she looked across to Sherlock ' ... and the Virgin.'

Sherlock's eyes are on the move, though it's not yet clear whether in reaction to what Irene is saying or whether he's working something out.

'Didn't even ask for anything. I think he just likes to cause trouble. Now that's my kind of man.'

Sherlock closed his eyes, sighing softly

'And here you are, the dominatrix who brought a nation to its knees.'

Sherlock's eyes snapped open again. He's definitely working something out. Mycroft stands and appears to bow slightly to Irene.

'Nicely played.'

He turned away, about to go and begin meeting her demands. Smiling in satisfaction, she stands up, confident that she has won.

'No.'

They both turned to him.

'Sorry?'

Sherlock turned his head towards them.

'He said no. Very very close, but no.'

Hannah walks out of the alcove leading to the back door, she walks to Adler

'You don't play fair bitch, that needle in back was low. Really low'

Sherlock stood and started to walk towards Adler

'You got carried away. The game was too elaborate. You were enjoying yourself too much.' Said Hannah

'No such thing as too much.' Adler said without looking from Sherlock

'Oh, enjoying the thrill of the chase is fine, craving the distraction of the game – I sympathise entirely – but sentiment? Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side.' Finished Sherlock

He bared his teeth slightly as he finished the sentence.

'Sentiment? What are you talking about?' she said

'You.'

Irene smiled

'Oh dear God. Look at the poor man. You don't actually think I was interested in you? Why? Because you're the great Sherlock Holmes, the clever detective in the funny hat?'

He stepped even closer to her, their bodies almost touching.

'No.'

He reached out and slowly wraps the fingers of his right hand around her left wrist, then leaned forward and brings his mouth close to her right ear.

'Because I took your pulse.'

Flashbacked to Irene kneeling in front of him at the flat and putting her hand on top of his, then him turning his hand over and resting his fingertips on the underside of her wrist. In the present, Irene frowned in confusion as Sherlock tightens his grip a little around her wrist.

'Elevated; your pupils dilated.' He murmured

Flashbacked to her gazing into his eyes as she knelt in front of him. In the present, he releases her hand and leans past her to pick up the camera phone from the table.

'I imagine John Watson thinks love's a mystery to me but the chemistry is incredibly simple, and very destructive.' Sherlock said in a normal voice

He turned and walked a few paces away from her. She follows behind him until he turned and faces her again.

'When we first met, you told me that disguise is always a self-portrait. How true of you: the combination to your safe – your measurements; but this ...' he tossed the phone into the air and catches it again '... this is far more intimate.'

'This is your heart ...'

Without breaking his gaze into her eyes, he punches in the first of the four characters with his thumb.

'... and you should never let it rule your head.' Finished Hannah

She stared at him, trying to stay calm but the panic is beginning to show behind her eyes.'

'You could have chosen any random number and walked out of here today with everything you've worked for ...'

He punches in the second character, his eyes still locked on hers.

'... but you just couldn't resist it, could you?'

Her breathing becomes heavy. Sherlock smiled briefly and triumphantly.

'I've always assumed that love is a dangerous disadvantage ...'

He hits the third character, still gazing at her.

'Thank you for the final proof.'

Before he can type in the fourth character, she seized his hand and gazes up at him intensely.

'Everything I said: it's not real. I was just playing the game.' She whispered

'I know.' He whispered

Gently pulling his hand free, he types in the final character.

'And this is just losing.'

Slowly he turns the phone towards her and shows her the screen. She looks down at it, tears spilling from her eyes as she reads the sequence which says:

I AM

SHER

LOCKED

She gazes down at the screen in despair for a few seconds, and then Sherlock lifts the phone away and holds it out towards Mycroft even as the phone unlocks and presents its menu.

'There you are, brother. I hope the contents make up for any inconvenience I may have caused you tonight.'

'I'm certain they will.'

Sherlock turned and began to walk towards the door, Hannah behind him

'If you're feeling kind, lock her up; otherwise let her go. I doubt she'll survive long without her protection.' Said Hannah

Irene stared after him, her eyes wide with dread.

'Are you expecting me to beg?' she said her voice cracking

'Yes.' Said Sherlock calmly

He stopped near the door, his face in profile to her. She stares at him in anguish for several seconds, then realises that she has no choice.

'Please.'

He didn't move.

'You're right.

He turned to look at her.

Irene stared at him pleadingly

'I won't even last six months.'

'Sorry about dinner.'

He turned and walks to the door, opening it and walking through. Hannah close behind. She watches him go, her eyes full of horror as the door closes behind him.

. It is pouring with rain. Outside Speedy's café, Mycroft is standing under the protection of his umbrella, smoking a cigarette. He has a clear plastic wallet tucked under one arm and his briefcase at his feet. John hurries towards home, hunched over and soaking wet. He sees Mycroft standing there and stopped in surprise, then walks over to him.

'You don't smoke.'

'I also don't frequent cafés.'

Dropping the cigarette on the ground and treading it out, he closes his umbrella, picks up his briefcase and turns and walks into Speedy's. John follows him. Not long afterwards they are sitting opposite each other at one of the tables. John picks up his mug and looks at the plastic wallet which Mycroft has put on the table in front of himself. There is a sticker on the wallet saying "RESTRICTED ACCESS – CONFIDENTIAL". The camera phone is inside the wallet on top of various documents.

'This is the file on Irene Adler?'

'Closed forever. I am about to go and inform my brother – or, if you prefer, you are – that she somehow got herself into a witness protection scheme in America. New name, new identity. She will survive – and thrive – but he will never see her again.'

'Why would he care? He despised her at the end. Won't even mention her by name – just "The Woman".'

'Is that loathing, or a salute? One of a kind; the one woman who matters.'

'He's not like that. He doesn't feel things that way ... I don't think.'

'My brother has the brain of a scientist or a philosopher, yet he elects to be a detective. What might we deduce about his heart?'

'I don't know.'

'Neither do I ... but initially he wanted to be a pirate.'

He smiles briefly at John, then his gaze became distant and reflective.

'He'll be okay with this witness protection, never seeing her again. He'll be fine.'

'I agree. That's why I decided to tell him that.'

'Instead of what?'

'She's dead. She was captured by a terrorist cell in Karachi two months ago and beheaded.'

John looks at him silently for several seconds, and then quietly cleared his throat.

'It's definitely her? She's done this before'.

'I was thorough – this time. It would take Sherlock Holmes to fool me, and I don't think he was on hand, do you?'

They look at each other for a moment.

'So ... 'he pushed the wallet across the table towards John, then puts his elbows on the table, clasped his hands in front of him and rests his chin on them '...what should we tell Sherlock?'

Sherlock is sitting at the kitchen table looking into his microscope. As footsteps can be heard coming up the stairs, he speaks before John even comes into view. Hannah sat in the kitchen looking up things on her laptop

'Clearly you've got news.' Sherlock said without looking at him

John stopped in the doorway with the wallet in his hand. Sherlock doesn't lift his head.

': If it's about the Leeds triple murder, it was the gardener. Nobody noticed the earring.'

'Hi. Er, no, it's, um ... ... it's about Irene Adler.'

Sherlock looks up, his face unreadable.

'Oh? Something happened? Has she come back?' said Hannah looking up her thick framed glasses, her eyes filled with hate.

'No, she's, er ... I just bumped into Mycroft downstairs. He had to take a call.'

'Is she back in London?' Sherlock stood up and walked over to John

'No. She's, er ...'

He gazed at the table for a long moment, then drags in a sharp breath and raises his eyes to Sherlock's as his flatmate steps closer, frowning.

'She's in America.'

'America?' said Hannah sensing a lie

'Mmm-hmm. Got herself on a witness protection scheme, apparently. Dunno how she swung it, but, er, well, you know.'

'I know what?' said Sherlock

'Well, you won't be able to see her again.'

'Why would I want to see her again?'

'Didn't say you did' John smiled

'Is that her file?'

'Yes. I was just gonna take it back to Mycroft.'

He offered the wallet to Sherlock.

'Do you want to ...?'

'No.' Sherlock sat down he looked into his microscope again.

'Hmm.'

He looked at his friend for a long while, considering his options. Eventually he steps forward again.

'Listen, actually ...'

'Oh, but I will have the camera phone, though.'

He held his hand towards John, not lifting his gaze from his work.

'There's nothing on it any more. It's been stripped.'

'I know, but I ...'

He paused for a long moment before continuing.

'... I'll still have it.'

'I've gotta give this back to Mycroft. You can't keep it.'

Sherlock kept his hand extended and his eyes fixed on the microscope.

'Sherlock, I have to give this to Mycroft. It's the government's now. I couldn't even give ...'

'Please.'

He extended his hand a little further. John looks at him, wondering what to do, then finally reaches into the wallet, takes out the phone and laid it gently into Sherlock's hand. Sherlock closes his fingers around it, draws his hand back and puts the phone into his trouser pocket before returning his hand to the microscope.

'Thank you.'

John raises the wallet 'Well, I'd better take this back.'

'Yes.'

John turned and walked out onto the landing, then paused, wondering whether to ask the question that has now come into his mind. After several seconds he turned round and comes back into the kitchen. Sherlock still doesn't lift his eyes from his microscope.

'Did she ever text you again, after ... all that?'

'Once, a few months ago.'

'What did she say?'

"Goodbye, Mr Holmes."

John looked at him thoughtfully.

'Huh.' Said John softly

He paced around in front of the kitchen door for a few seconds, wondering if there's anything more he can say, then eventually turned and heads off down the stairs. As soon as he's out of sight Sherlock raised his head and gazed across the room for a moment, then he reaches down to his own phone which is on the table and picks it up, calling up his saved messages. Walking into the living room, he scrolls through the messages sent by "The Woman", all of which he has kept. They go on for a long time:

I'm not hungry, let's have dinner.

Bored in a hotel. Join me. Let's have dinner.

John's blog is HILARIOUS. I think he likes you more than I do. Let's have dinner.

I can see tower bridge and the moon from my room. Work out where I am and join me.

I saw you in the street today. You didn't see me.

You do know that hat actually suits you, don't you?

Oh for God's sake. Let's have dinner.

I like your funny hat.

I'm in Egypt talking to an idiot. Get on a plane, let's have dinner.

You looked sexy on Crimewatch.

Even you have got to eat. Let's have dinner.

BBC1 right now. You'll laugh.

I'm thinking of sending you a Christmas present.

Mantelpiece.

I'm not dead. Let's have dinner.

Then comes the one reply he sent to her:

Happy New Year

And at the bottom of the list is her last message to him:

Goodbye Mr Holmes

Reaching the living room window, he looked down at the final message for a long time before lifting his eyes and gazing out at the pouring rain.

Flashback to (presumably) two months earlier in Karachi. It is night time and there is background noise of male voices shouting in a foreign language., revealing Irene kneeling on the ground in front of a military vehicle. She is dressed in black robes, her hair covered by a black headscarf, and is typing one-handed onto her phone. Standing to her right is a man holding a rifle with one hand while he repeatedly gestures for her phone with the other. She ignores him, refusing to hand it over until she has finished her message, which reads:

Goodbye Mr Holmes

She pressed Send and then gives the phone to the man she realizes the man has luminous green nail polish and slight hands. To her left, a second man walks over and raises a machete above her head, bringing it slowly down towards the back of her neck as he checks that his aim will be correct. Irene stares ahead of herself, fighting her tears.

A couple of seconds later, an female sigh fills the air. Irene's eyes snap open and fill with hope as she turns her head to look at her executioner. His face is completely shrouded apart from his eyes, but a very recognisable blue-grey gaze meets her own. She looked at the other man to realize it was Hannah wearing a shroud and wearing platform shoes

'When I say run, run!' he whispered

She turned her head to the front again as Sherlock pulls the machete back as if he's about to strike the death blow, then he spun and began to strike out at the nearby militia and Hannah shot the militia behind her. Irene stares ahead of herself, her eyes wide with disbelief that she is going to live. Slowly she began to smile.

In London in the present, Sherlock smiles at the memory, then chuckles to himself as he takes Irene's camera phone from his pocket. Tossing it into the air and catching it again, he looks at it for a couple of seconds.

SHERLOCK: The Woman.

(Opening the top drawer of a nearby cabinet, he puts the phone into it and is about to withdraw his hand when he pauses, then puts his fingers onto the phone again and looks at it thoughtfully.)

SHERLOCK: The Woman.

(He lifts his head and gazes out at the rainy city for a while, then turns and walks away.)


	10. Chapter 10

Hannah, John and Sherlock walk up to the ticket counter

'I don't know why we had to come; you could see this on your own'

Grumbled Sherlock as Hannah paid for the tickets and the three walked to the woman, the woman tore the tickets and they made their way to the screen. Hannah and John settled on their seats but Sherlock stands looking around at everyone, Hannah grabbed his tail coats and yanked him into his seat 'Alright' he hissed as the lights dimmed and the ad's play, then the opening titles roll out

''The Great Gatsby'' title is shown in gold. Sherlock starts messing with Hannah's hair

'Stop!' she hissed swatting her father's hand away

'Here eat your popcorn' she passed him a box of butter popcorn

The film progresses and Sherlock becomes worse. He looks at John and Hannah who are both staring at the screen intensely. Sherlock liked the music, Sherlock put his feet up against the back of a seat, and the woman sitting on the seat turned and shot Sherlock a furious look

'Sir'

'What?'

'Get your feet off my seat' Sherlock rolled his eyes and took his feet from the seat back…..

The lights let up at the end of the film

'Well that was good' said John as he stood up and stretched, Hannah got up and looked at her father. Sherlock was asleep with his feet up against the back of a chair, popcorn all down his front also in his hair and a nicotine patch on his forehead where it had been too much effort to roll up his sleeve.

Hannah reached forward and poked her father

'What?' he said jumping up

'What happened?'

Hannah smiled and brushed the popcorn off his jacket and out of his hair, she ripped the patch from his forehead, Sherlock grimaced in pain

'OW!' he exclaimed

'Wakey' she said with a smile

A few days later at the flat

'Alright, I have to go out, will you be alright?' John asked Sherlock and Hannah.

Sherlock stood by the left hand window looking out, Hannah sat at the table doing an experiment, and she was wearing protective goggles, her thick framed glasses underneath them

'Bye!' she called as John walked down the stairs and out the door of 221 Baker Street

Sherlock got up and went to the CD player and pressed the on button

Lana Del Ray ''Young & Beautiful'' played, the song from the great Gatsby film.

Hannah looked up and took her goggles and glasses off.

Sherlock walked over to her and extended a hand

'Will you care for a dance?'

Hannah looked up shocked, she took her father's hand and he pulled her to her feet. When she was on her feet Sherlock lifted her gently up and set her smaller feet on his, Hannah giggled

'I haven't done this since I was two' she smiled

The two gently moved from side to side, Hannah smiled at the top of his daughters

''_There was only one girl for him, and that was the girl standing on his feet''_

_N/A: Thank you for reading this and please review, I also know the Great Gatsby movie was even dreamt about, but a well!' _


End file.
